


Chemistry of a Car Crash

by Semebay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semebay/pseuds/Semebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't feel so jealous of the attention Canada receives. He's detestable, but he can't still his thoughts. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry of a Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publication Date: March 23, 2010

Never before had he felt so put out. Yes, he had been depressed and angry after the Wars, but it was understandable in those circumstances, after his land had been taken and his people pushed aside.

But this? _This?_

He loathed the Olympics. He had been so excited for their revival after Pierre’s planning so many years ago, but now (more than a century later), he detested them.

But that was his right, wasn’t it?

He hated it. Hated the _idea_ of it. _He_ had found Matthew first. _He_ had been the one that the boy had always turned to.

But now, he could see how others had watched him. Matthew had wanted attention, and he was finally receiving it.

Russia, America, _Norway_ … Hell, even Germany!

It was wrong, to feel so opposed to everything. It _had_ to be. To feel such emotion, such _contempt_ towards another, all because they were giving Matthew the attention he had craved for so long—how could that be justified?

But no matter how he tried to change his views, no matter how many times he told himself to let it go and forget about it-

-he couldn’t. It was impossible. It came back, stronger than before, simmering beneath the surface, until he felt the _need_ to take Matthew back, and to hide him from the world, and the people that wanted to take him away. He knew it was unfair, _wished_ that he didn’t feel that way, but he _needed_ the Canadian, his need unlike anything he had ever felt before. He wasn’t willing to give him up.

But could he stop him, if he wanted to leave? Could he keep him, hold him back and isolate him from the world until he was forgotten and depressed, only Francis to turn to?

Francis found himself trying to deny his thoughts, to deny that he had ever considered taking Matthew for himself while pushing everyone else away. An arm tightened around his chest, and he looked down, at the light blond hair, the pale skin. He let his finger run down the younger nation’s face, caressing him, his thumb rubbing that spot under his bottom lip, the one that only Francis knew. He listened with subdued glee at the moan deep in the sleeping boy’s throat, the whine as he tried to get more comfortable in sleep.

Francis gently slid his hand up Matthew’s neck, brushing his hair back from his face, then he settled deeper into the blankets to intently watch Matthew’s sleeping face. He wondered idly how hard it would be to let go if Matthew left, and what sort of fight (if any) he would put up to keep him.

He sighed and pressed his lips lightly to the other’s chin, then slowly moved to Matthew’s lips.

What a wretched man he was.


End file.
